


Adults In The Room: Hard Times

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF
Genre: 21st Century, American Politics, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Plot, Politician Tom Riddle, Politics, Warning: Donald Trump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Trump just cannot get over the fact that Biden beat him in the election so he decides to finally do something about it. Something that might not end as well as they wanted it to.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Adults In The Room: Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> this is very! extremely! super! serious! (but not actually you know)

Donald Trump watched as his old rival pledged allegiance to the United States of America. He could clearly remember doing it himself years before, but watching it was an entirely different experience. Donny could almost feel Melania's eyes on him and he hated the feeling of it. He could tell how disappointed she was in him and how bad it made her feel to have a husband who couldn't even win an election.

She wasn't the one to blame, of course. It had been him and his rash decisions, along with denying the rights to many groups. He had made a number of [mistakes](https://theintercept.com/2019/12/19/a-z-trump-impeachment/), all of which had cost him the election. But then again, he couldn't exactly say that he regretted his time in the Oval Office. He just liked using his power on innocent people that couldn't defend himself. As he explained many times before, he just couldn't help it.

"He's an idiot," said his wife with a strong accent.

"No, he isn't, he's just better than me."

And that was the truth. That was the first time in a very long time that he told the absolute truth. He hadn't done it since 1963, to be precise.

"Donald, don't say that. You know you should've won a second time. Even Barron said so and he doesn't support you that much."

There was no need for Melania to explain that his child didn't respect him at all, but she wanted to because she hated him just like the rest of the world did. And now that he had no supporters with guns anymore, he just didn't know what he could do with his life. He couldn't take people's rights away anymore and he couldn't get away with everything he did, so there was no point in his life anymore.

"You don't need to make it clear that my son dislikes me just because I'm taking away the rights of his friends. I can't even do that anymore," cried Donny, shedding tears at the thought of all the Trumpets he lost.

He just knew he had to somehow make Daddy Joe pay for what he did to him.


End file.
